rockfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Avril Lavigne
Avril Ramona Lavigne (AFI: ˈævrɨl_ləˈviːn; Belleville, 27 de setembro de 1984) é uma cantora e compositora canadense. Também desenvolve trabalhos paralelos na área do design de moda, da filantropia e, ocasionalmente, como atriz. Alguns críticos a denominam como Princesa do Pop Punk. Iniciou sua carreira musical ao assinar contrato em dezembro de 2001, após uma apresentação feita pela cantora em uma feira e exposição de gado,14 quando despertou o interesse do produtor L. A. Reid, que trabalhava na já extinta Arista Records.15 Até 2011, os seus então quatro álbuns de estúdio, Let Go, Under My Skin, The Best Damn Thing e Goodbye Lullaby, já haviam vendido juntos mais de 35 milhões de cópias e 50 milhões de singles em todo o mundo,16 17 além de mais de 500 mil álbuns e 700 mil downloads pagos somente no Brasil, sendo uma das recordistas de vendas digitais no país, de acordo com a ABPD. Lavigne também é uma das jovens mais ricas do mundo, segundo a lista da revista Forbes, com uma renda de mais de 12 milhões de dólares por ano. A revista Rolling Stone criou uma votação para eleger as 100 melhores canções e discos entre 2000 e 2009, na qual a música "Complicated" ficou na oitava posição e o álbum Let Go na quarta, respectivamente. Lavigne também está no livro Guinness World Records como a cantora mais jovem a estrear no topo da parada oficial do Reino Unido, aos 18 anos e 106 dias de idade, em 11 de janeiro de 2003, com Let Go, que alcançou o primeiro lugar em sua 18º semana na UK Albums Chart. O mesmo trabalho entrou na posição 162º na lista dos 200 álbuns definitivos no Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. A revista Billboard fez uma lista dos 100 artistas mais populares da década de 2000 nos Estados Unidos, na qual Lavigne ficou na 28ª posição.24 Na categoria Billboard 200 Artists, que indica os artistas mais bem sucedidos na parada de vendas de álbuns Billboard 200, a canadense ficou na 38ª colocação - além da 10ª posição na Pop Songs, na 48ª na Radio Songs Artists e na Digital Songs Artists.27 28 No Brasil, o portal de entretenimento e notícias IG elegeu a cantora, através de mais de meio milhão de votos de internautas, como o "som da década" de 2000.29 Já foi lançado o seu quinto álbum de estúdio autointitulado Avril Lavigne, em 5 de novembro de 2013 pela gravadora Epic Records. Além de cantora e compositora, Avril Lavigne também está envolvida nas áreas de moda e perfumaria, lançando a fragrância Black Star, criada sob licença da Procter & Gamble; e uma linha de roupas, Abbey Dawn, lançada em julho de 2008 nos Estados Unidos pela loja Kohls. Também fez participações em três filmes, Going the Distance, Fast Food Nation e The Flock, além de ter composto a faixa-tema do filme Alice no País das Maravilhas, de Tim Burton, "Alice". A artista foi casada com o vocalista da banda Sum , Deryck Whibley, por três anos — entre 2006 e 2009.39 E é atualmente casada com Chad Kroeger, vocalista da banda Nickelback, desde 1 de julho de 2013. frame|Avril Lavigne em 2006. Categoria:Rock Categoria:Cantores de rock